Groundlings
Enemies article |image=SR2-Enemy-GroundlingDemon-Close.PNG |caption=Groundlings in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 }} Groundlings, also known as Demon Spawn '''or '''Small Demons, were a small Demon variant enemy created by Fire Demons in Soul Reaver 2. Profile Groundlings were small red-skinned Demons, they were limbless, with their only features being a spiked tail and a head with a large mouth and several fang-like teeth. Groundlings were spawned by Fire demons when Raziel was at longer ranges, apparently from some markings on their navel. Groundlings were perhaps the weakest of the enemies encountered by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2, with little attacking power by themselves, though their association with the powerful Fire demons potentially made them a dangerous pest. They were incredibly quick using their tails to propel themselves along the ground in a 'slithering' motion. Once within range, they would 'stand up' on their tails and jump at Raziel in a biting attack (or simply 'roar' if they were unable to attack). Though incredibly quick, Groundlings were fragile, requiring only a single strike to kill and feed on their souls Bestiary: GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). .Like all demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, they could follow him to the Spectral Realm. Groundlings were among the rarest of the enemy classes in Soul Reaver 2, with their appearance only occasionally triggered when facing Fire demons at the appropriate range. They could first be encountered, along with the first Fire demon at the Pillars in the [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following ''Blood Omen]]'' and could also be encountered along with the Fire demon appearances in the Mountains and Uschtenheim . Notes *Groundlings are referred to as "demonaa" in game files . *Groundlings are only produced by Soul Reaver 2's (Red) Fire Demons . *Like other Demon variants, Fire Demons were presumably native to the Demon Realm and affiliated with the Hylden. SR2-Groundling-Spawn1.png|Fire Demon spawning Groundling SR2-Groundling-Spawn2.png|Fire Demon spawning Groundling (2) SR2-Groundling-Spawn3.png|Fire Demon spawning Groundling (3) *Groundlings are also referred to as "demon spawn" and "demon larvae" in sources, which (along with their spawning method) heavily suggests that they are the young of the Fire demon subspecies. Accordingly, they share some similarities with the larval stages of many real-world species, including a large appetite (they are noted to "feed" on Raziel in the Prima Guide ). This is the only occasion in the series that the birth of a life-form has been seen, and the only time 'children' have featured since the appearances of William the Just and the Princess of Willendorf in Blood Omen . *Daniel Cabuco's former online portfolio refers to the Groundlings as "Small Demons" and depicts a much more elaborate method of attacking Raziel - with a 'swarm' of groundlings 'ganging up' and immobilizing Raziel in preparation from a fire attack from the parent Fire Demon. Small demon/Small demon gang-up at Spectraljin.com archives (by Daniel Cabuco), Archived at Legacy of Kain Wiki Multiple groundlings would seem unlikely to achieve in the final game with Fire demons apparently only being able to produce one Groundling each, though pre-release screenshots show this to have been technically possible in at least one previous build of the game . *Many fans have noted that Groundlings bear a significant resemblance to the 'Chestburster ' seen in the Alien film franchise, itself the larval form of a large and incredibly dangerous creature." Groundlings at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Gallery SR2-Model-Character-Demonaa.png|Groundlings model Babydemon.jpg|A Groundling in Soul Reaver 2. SR2-Groundling-Floor-Top.png|Groundling top view SR2-Groundling-Floor-Side.png|Groundling side view SR2-Groundling-Roar-Top.png|Groundling 'Roar' SR2-Groundling-Roar-Side.png|Groundling 'Roar' SR2-Groundling-Follow.png|Groundling 'slithering' after Raziel SR2-Groundling-Spring.png|Groundling preparing to jump SR2-Groundling-Jump.png|Groundling jump attack SR2-Prerelease-4Players064-Pillars-FireDemon-Groundlings-GoldCompass.jpg|multiple Groundlings in pre-release images See also * Groundlings at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2 it:Groundling